Logan Lupis
Logan Lupis- Logan to most. This young man recovered from having a large chunk of memory lost when his soul was shattered from a confrontation. With two peaces of his soul turning into two beings that shared his mind, Green and Blue watched over Logan while they all regained their powers, and with a heartfelt goodbye he saw them off. Now Logan has to settle things with a cop and the one who framed him. Apperance Logan is an anthro canine with mixtures of dark and light browns in his fur, and much like a tiger he has black stripes on his cheeks, and rather toned chest, toned given that he is not much for fighting. He bares two different colored eyes his right eye a bright green and his left eye a lovely sky blue color, No longer having his friends Green and Blue to take over Logan's eyes no longer glow but they do keep a faint warmth. Logan wears a white button up shirt that he often neglects to fully button up, stating "It was starting to get hard for me to remember to button it up." He tends to wear a black long coat with red parts on it, as well as golden buttons to decorate it with. He wears a pair of dress pants that his sister bought him quite fondly as it is the same color as hers. Personality Logan is kind and gentle young man, tho he often forgets basic social normalcy that most people have due to his gap of memory. He has a deep fear that he may be some kind of monster inside, worrying he may have did something bad in the fifteen years he can't remember. The young man tends to believe he is either annoying or creepy to others given his nature and as such fears people just don't want him near them. While keeping some of these traits Logan has also gained a more mature and understanding grasp of things from regaining his years of lost memories. Abilities Logan has a special magic he dubs as Rhopamancy, it's an odd power that his sister told him he was born with that he uses to call forth ethereal galaxy colored butterflies. It also gives him an array of interesting tricks that he uses mostly for passive things. Tho the more he uses it the more tired he gets. He will however put on small performances where he will gather his butterflies around trees and make them into lovely decorations while using some to become things like a trapeze or tight ropes that he'll use, always starting his shows with a "Ladies and Gentleman!" * Butterfly Air Canon: Summons up a small swarm of butterflies that all flap their wings creating a powerful shock wave shown to be strong enough to leave a hole in a tree the size of a canon ball. * Butterfly Heal Wave: A healing ability that has one or more of the butterflies gather on someone to treat minor cuts and slight emotional distress (The more butterflies the stronger the ability's healing) * Butterfly Dash: turns the body into a swarm of butterflies that will fly to their next location usually to make sure no damage is taken. * Butterfly Wave: Calls forth a large swarm of butterflies that are ridden on like one is surfing on a wave. Backstory Twenty one years ago Logan Lupis, along with his older twin sister Lana Lupis, were born to Lorenzo Lupis and his wife Lillian Lupis, or Louis to her friends. Upon his birth it was Category:Limbo